


Progress

by SpicyRedPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Feelings, M/M, Relationship Growth, Season/Series 08 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: Curtis finally talks to Shiro about Adam.





	Progress

**Author's Note:**

> I.... wrote this whole thing in about 30 minutes if you take out the breaks for food and feeding the cat. The new season gave me so much. I loved it with all my heart. And Curtis is so fucking cute.
> 
> Not beta'd, lemme know if I should add tags or fix any mistakes!  
> Please enjoy~!  
> ~Eli

It was quiet in Shiro’s quarters aboard the IGF Atlas, the only sound the beating of hearts, chewing of food, and the clink of forks on plates as its two current inhabitants enjoyed a meal together, alone for the first time during this diplomatic mission. Well, the mission was over, but they were still on duty, obviously, until they returned to Earth.

Curtis glanced up from his plate, brows furrowing as he took in the look on Shiro’s face. The captain was lost in thought, eyes cloudy and food barely touched. He’d seen this look often since the two began tentatively dating a year earlier, but he’d always respected Shiro’s privacy and never pushed. But something about today felt different. Like it was time.

“Takashi…? You in there?”

Shiro snapped out of his pseudo-trance, giving Curtis a small, apologetic smile. “Yeah… Sorry, I spaced out. Did you ask me something?”

Curtis reached out, taking Shiro’s flesh hand in his own and letting them rest on the table. It hurt him to see Shiro like this. But now that the constant threat of war wasn’t over their heads, he could see that the captain was retreating in on himself.

“No, but I was about to. I was wondering what you’re thinking about.”

Shiro licked his lips, the debate on his face very evident. “Just… about things from before. About the Paladins, the Princess, and about… Adam, I guess…”

Curtis nodded. That’s what he’d expected. He knew Shiro had unresolved emotions over the whole situation, but coming home to find that Adam was  _ gone _ had to have been so heartbreaking. He couldn’t imagine how broken he would feel if he went through all of that only to find that Shiro, the one he’d been trying to get home to, was dead.

“I remember him. Adam? I always thought he was nice. But after the news about the Kerberos mission, he was different. Distant. I think he really regretted it, Takashi.” Shiro’s hand tightened around Curtis’s at that. He could tell that Shiro did  _ not _ want to talk about this. But at the same time, he couldn’t help but feel that it was time for that last little nudge.

"Takashi," Curtis began, reaching up to touch his boyfriend's cheek. "We'll have to talk about  it eventually. Holding it all in isn't good for you." He smiled softly, lovingly. "I know that I can never replace Adam; he was your first love. I know that nothing can compare to that feeling. But... But, Takashi Shirogane, I'm in this to last. I want you to prove it to you."

Shiro gulped thickly, looking down at the table when Curtis held his flesh hand tightly, but not so hard that it was being crushed. He was right. He did need to talk about Adam. He needed to let it out and let it go. "Okay... I... I guess I'll start with how we met..?"

Curtis smiled and nodded. It was something. It was progress.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
